


Back to Work

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: He didn’t do it on purpose. Okay, maybe that’s a lie. He didn’t always do it on purpose. Usually it would start out innocently enough. After days or weeks, he’d need a little reassurance on what was going on, where they stood. He couldn’t help it that he loved to see Dean squirm so much.





	Back to Work

He didn’t do it on purpose. Okay, maybe that’s a lie. He didn’t always do it on purpose. Usually it would start out innocently enough. After days or weeks, he’d need a little reassurance on what was going on, where they stood. He couldn’t help it that he loved to see Dean squirm so much.

 

“So what’d you say?”

 

Castiel eyed the man dubiously before taking a breath and speaking, choosing his words carefully. “I thought… you already chose not to have me fill that position..?”

 

God, why’d he have to put it that way? Dean’s got some positions he’d like to fill… “I, uh- I’m not following, Cas. Don’t you want the job?”

 

“Of course I do,” the younger man replied.

 

“Then what’s the problem?” his boss asks. 

 

“You already chose someone else.”

 

“…And they’re leaving now, and I’m asking you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why are you choosing me now?”

 

“They were the best pick at the time, and now you are. You are the most capable, qualified person we have right now. Do you want the job?”

 

Castiel considered this, but he already knew his answer. “Yes.”

 

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Okay, we’ll get you started on training by the end of the week.” Dean got up out of his chair presumably to make his exit, but he stopped by the door. “You’re a good worker, Castiel, and you are an asset, but you’re also my friend. If you have doubts, you know you can talk to me about it, right?”

 

Cas gave a light snort. “Well, I do now.” 

 

Dean smiles. “Okay, Cas.”


End file.
